


Well, this is a bit weird for everybody

by DearHeatherMell



Category: The Umbrella Academy, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cats, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Swearing, The inspiration came from Chewie and Goose the cat, Theres no answer, Umbrella Academy but with a cat, Why is Ben a cat?, You’ll see why - Freeform, banana bread
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHeatherMell/pseuds/DearHeatherMell
Summary: Reincarnation AUInstead of finally being at rest, Ben is reincarnated into a cat.Klaus is the only Hargreeves that knows about this and isn’t about to tell anyone of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Literally??? Got this??? From??? Captain Marvel??? After joking??? 
> 
> More likely than you think

In all honesty, rehab fucking sucks.

Well, it sucks for Klaus Hargreeves. He doesn’t even know how he got in here in the first place, but he’s pretty sure his dad had something to do with it.

Klaus knew the moment he gets the hell out of here, he’s going to get as high as he has never been before.

He didn’t want to see or interact with any ghost; not today, not tomorrow, not ever.

There may have not been a close-by clock, but it’s wasn’t that hard to know it was pretty late. Probably one in the morning.

For some reason, tonight was the night Klaus couldn’t sleep at all. He tossed and turned, he counted sheep, even going out of his way to beg for some warm milk (but they refused to give him any, which he thought was total bull). Since he climbed onto his bunk he had this feeling of.... guilt. Anxiety. Angst. The shit nobody wanted to feel before sleeping. 

Klaus groaned and rolled to his left side, now he was facing the wall. A few minutes finally passed when he heard an almost faint scratching at his small window.

“What the hell...” Klaus muttered under his breath. God, he hated the feeling of being sober. 

Eventually forcing himself to sit up on his bunk and look out the window to see a Chartreux cat rapidly scratching at the window. It looked like it could’ve been about a year old, but who knows for sure, really.

When the cat finally came to a stop, the two were face to face with one another. It was hard to look away from its round copper colored eyes. The feeling of guilt and angst relaxed a bit, but it still lurked.

It placed its paw on the window, probably trying to say that it wanted to enter. And enter it did. Klaus felt like he was being manipulated by a cat, how he came to that conclusion, he couldn’t really explain. 

Nonetheless, Klaus still opened the window for it.

“Hey, buddy,” Klaus cooed at it once it jumped onto his bed. He checked it’s neck for a collar but didn’t seem to find one. “Nichts. How’d you end up in the back of a rehab center?”

The cat wouldn’t stop staring at him. It made Klaus feel uncomfortable, like when Ben use to stare at him with _the face_ whenever Klaus was going to do something stupid. Something like that. 

“I don’t have any milk with me, buddy, believe me, I tried asking and they said hell- JESUS CHRIST!” Klaus almost fell off the top bunk.

During Klaus’ ramble, the looked at a nearby picture frame of some other person’s family and opened its mouth. 

Tentacles, so many damn tentacles, and five mouths with sharp teeth just shot out of the cat's mouth and threw the family picture of the window, but only to cause a bigger mess in that corner than attended. Klaus assumed there had to be more than ten tentacles, but whatever it was, it was scary as hell.

He was sure he didn’t take any drugs that day, unfortunately.

The cat eventually put all it’s tentacles back in its mouth.

Klaus could feel himself breathing faster, fearing for his life. But then, he stopped. He noticed the cat giving him a look that it seems like it was grinning, or even smirking at him. 

His eyes widened and picked him up, “Ben?” He whispered as the cat gave him a short meow.

How the fuck did his brother, that died four years ago when they were twenty-one, reincarnated into a cat and is just now finding him? 

Did it really matter?

* * *

It’s been almost 4 months since Klaus was reunited with his cat brother, but that wasn’t the only thing that crossed Klaus (and Ben now too) path.

“ _In the end, after our brother Ben had died, there was really nothing connecting us. We were just strangers living under the same roof, destined to be alone. Starved for attention. Damaged by our upbringing. _” Klaus read his sister's book out loud to his group intervention, with Ben following along as he sat on his brother’s lap.__

__Ben tilted his head in confusion. Vanya wrote that? Ben couldn't believe that his sister would write that. He let out a low pitched meow, to which Klaus shushed him._ _

__”That bitch.” Klaus finally said._ _

__It was true, everything in the book was true, but it wasn't like he wanted to see it on paper. In public. Literally, anyone could grab a copy._ _

_That cunt. That backstabber. That no good, useless, little, truth-telling violin player._

__Klaus had so many names to call his little sister when he sees her._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umbrella Academy is still coool righht??

The next five years were difficult for Ben. 

He couldn’t talk to anyone, he didn’t have opposable thumbs, Hell, he didn’t even get to sleep in own bed. To convince the others that Ben was Klaus’ pet, he had to sleep on the bunk with him. Which sucked, since Klaus moves around in his sleep.

But five years later, Klaus and Ben are finally leaving rehab. Ben couldn’t celebrate when he knew Klaus was going to immediately go back to taking drugs. 

All he could do was follow and watch, with a few growls along the way.

One minute Klaus was buying drugs, the next the two somehow ended up in an ambulance. Actually, Ben knew exactly how, Klaus, on the other hand, has no idea. Overdose he suspected, of course.

Ben laid next to paramedic as he placed the defibrillator on Klaus’s chest to bring him back. It hurt him to watch as his brother look so disappointed whenever he’d awaken. 

After giving the paramedic an awkward high five, both Klaus and Ben turned their head to the tv, where it played the news fanfare. It had Klaus’s full, close attention. 

_” Moments ago, police reported the death of the most eccentric an reclusive billionaire.”_

The two Hargreeves sat up straight. 

Klaus weakly pointed at the tv. “That,” He swallowed hard. “That’s dad. Dad is dead. He’s fucking dead. Ben, our dad is amongst the living no more.” 

The paramedic gave him an odd looked. 

“I mean.. My dad.”

* * *

“Is that my skirt?”

“What?” Klaus turned around to face his sister. “Oh, yeah, this. I found it in your room. It’s a little dated, I know, but it’s very breathy on the bits.” 

Klaus showed off to his siblings as he placed a cigarette in his mouth. 

Vanya chuckled a little.

“Listen up,” Luther said to get the attention back from his siblings. “Still some important things that we need to discuss, all right?”

“Yeah, like, who’s cat is that?” Diego pointed at the nearest window, where Ben was sleeping on the windowsill and soaking up the sunlight.

Other than Klaus, the rest of the Hargreeves siblings turned over to the cat that they’ve never seen before. 

Klaus stifled a laugh. “He’s mine. His name is Be..” he quickly stopped himself. He couldn’t just straight up and admit that that cat is actually Ben. So, he had to come up with the next thing that came to mind. “Benana Bread. Banana bread.”

“Banana Bread?” Allison repeated. 

Diego scoffed. “How much gayer can you get?”

“I’m pan, dumbass.” Klaus quickly responded as he took a sip of his bourbon. Diego always said he was gay, not in an umbrella term way, just gay.

“Can we please get back on task?” Luther pleaded with the team. “We still need to discuss the way dad died.”

“And here we go..” Diego rolled his eyes.

* * *

Klaus carried the urn of Reginald, Ben (or Banana Bread), and his drink into the kitchen and placed them all onto the table. 

He showed the small pack of blue pills to Ben, causing him to growl and make a grab at it, but Klaus quickly pulled it away and laughed. 

“Too bad, baby brother.” Klaus mocked at the hissing cat and poured it into his hand. “Oh. Three? Okay!” He stuffed them into his mouth. 

Klaus sighed and motioned for Ben to scoot.

“Move, Ben,” Klaus pushes him a bit and grunted as he laid on the table. 

Ben watched how pathetic he looked. For years he had to watch him act like this, but he guessed he couldn’t really blame him. 

After a while, the two perked up when the music started to fill the house. It was almost muffled, but still good enough.

Klaus got off the table and started bobbing his head, he looked between Ben and his father's ashes, he decided with Ben and picked him up. 

He didn’t expect it, but Ben was spun around both slow and fast. Once he was placed back on the table, Ben stood up on his hind legs and placed his paws together, making them go up and down. It was his only form of dancing. 

Klaus laughed. “Yeah! Get in the spirit Banana Bread!” He jumped onto the table and kneeled down, throwing his arms down dramatically. 

The fun came to a complete halt when flashes of blue lights appeared outside, causing the whole house to shake. 

For some reason, the urn made its way from one end of the table to the other, where Klaus was able to catch it in time. 

“Daddy?!” Klaus yelped while Ben makes a frightened screech.

* * *

“Come here, big boy!” Diego shouted as Luther charged over to him. Before Luther could do anything, Diego moved split second causing the ape-man to punch Ben’s statue and watched as the head cracked off.

“Ohh..” Klaus glanced at Banana Bread, whose eyes were wide opened. 

“And there goes Ben’s statue,” Allison added. 

Ben managed to jump out of Klaus’s arms and run over to the head of his human statue. With a quiet meow, he started petting his own head. The last thing they had of him was officially gone, and all because of Diego and Luther’s ignorance.

While he was staring at the head, he must’ve taken awhile cause everybody headed back inside, except for Klaus, of course. 

Klaus talked to the ashes that Luther casually dumped out, once he was done, he called Ben over and the two headed inside.

“Best funeral ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Ben opening his large, pocket, hentai mouth](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/marveldatabase/images/7/77/Chewie_%28Earth-58163%29_from_Captain_Marvel_Vol_8_8_001.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20141009030247)
> 
>  
> 
> To my girlf who is most likely reading this: I love you biiitch


End file.
